A Marriage of Convenience
by MadameFitzroy
Summary: She sees him as a way to escape the nightmare that is society and a way to break through societal norms, he sees her as a viable weapon in the war to come. Based in the Xiaolin Reverse AU, this documents Jacqueline and Clannibal's time before she trapped him.


(Hey guys! So first off, I obviously don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the reverse AU. Also, I randomly found this and a few unfinished chapters of this recently, so thought I'd share it with you guys. This was written roughly 2-3 years ago, and so my writing style has changed since and will show in later chapters. Love y'all!)

Being a woman of course just had to have made their scenario so much more difficult, being a woman living in high society made their interactions close to impossible. So many dreadful rules to ensure that she and the object of her interest weren't doing anything that society would frown upon, not because the two cared but due to others.

That's why on March 11th, 1773, three years passed the debutante ball, Clay had called upon his interesting friend's brother. The two had talked a few times, and in Jacqueline's father's absence, it was only appropriate the man go to him. Their few conversations in the past when the brother had to chaperone him and Jacqueline were pointless however to this one. The subject at hand here was perhaps one of the most important he had to have in his life, not just for himself but for Jacqueline's education and their privacy. The two had discussed it's importance in letters, coded in the most romantic of senses as to throw off any others who had a chance to read them. The only two who knew the real translations were him and his future student. Both of which in reality were quite repulsed by romance.

Tea had finished simmering and a maid had entered the room, filling the room with an aroma of roses and strawberries. It was the oolong he had sent Jacqueline from one of his journeys, and it made him glad to see it was being used. The blonde captain nodded to the maid and took his cup, taking a careful sip. Since he had arrived Clay had little to say other than the greetings and hoping his conversation partner was well. Other than that minor conversation the two had barely said a word to the other.

It was those little words however that caught the spectacle of three Spicer women crowded at the door, jamming their pierced ears against the mahogany in excitement. The eldest sister and mother biting their lips, the one the two men were discussing pressing against the door even harder. Not because she had always wanted what Clay was going to ask for, but what him asking for entitled.

If she was a boy, they could have easily had met for 'cigars and bourbon' or a coffee in the salon, but no. Because she was a girl she had to be escorted around by her brother in order to ensure she stay pure. Bluh. Stupid tradition. She shook her head at it, trying to block out her sister Marisa's insipid whispering. All she wanted was to hear the question and answer. God forbid he said no. Imagining Marisa shutting up must have worked because suddenly she could hear everything.

Back in the salon, the two men had gotten passed their small talk, the business owner speaking of how they had just had an increase in stock over in the colonies, boring subjects that Clay- or how she knew him Hannibal- only pretended to be interested in. The redhead bit her lip harder as she knew the question was coming, wanting to hit her mother for squealing as she had the same suspicions.

"I'm sure that's not the reason though that you asked to see me, however," Jackie could hear Ronan chuckling. He usually did that when he was nervous. He probably never expected to be asked for a girl's hand in marriage at the age of 23. Must have been one of the most awkward things he was experiencing. "What can I do for you, Captain Bailey."

"Well," 'Captain Bailey' responded, more than sure their conversation was not private. The women who came with the family he was marrying into were certainly an interesting bunch. For the matter that he had an audience, the blonde Heylin needed to make it just that much of a show. Lounging back in the very floral seat he had been put in, the well-dressed man in blue got comfortable. "Of course. As you know, your sister and I have been courting for a little over a year," Clay heard a loud hush from behind the door"And, I have a good fortune to my name. One that would bring promise to the already famed Spicer family. Ronan, if you do not mind me using your first name. I would greatly appreciate it to have Jacqueline's hand in marriage."

Ronan sunk into his seat as if by posing the question the taller man had drained him of some power and the thin male needed a rest, yet it only just seemed to make Clay double his height. The dandy not so much surprised by the subject. He had in some way expected it with how much his mother had been chattering. The brunette male shook his head, looking down at his teacup. For a moment it was reaction enough for Clay to believe he was going to say no! That silence. It caused chaos for the two in the room and even more of a hell for those at the door. Perhaps Ronan had a tendency as well to milk his scenario. He could almost hear the ladies' hearts beating. Lifting his head back up, green eyes met blue ones with a nod.

"I fear what would happen if I said no," Ronan cleared his throat, chuckling about it. "So yes. I give you my permission."

On the other side of the door, the three were in a silent form of excitement. The mother stepping back and embracing her youngest child tightly, a large smile on Jacqueline's face. She was finally going to be able to truly learn about Heylin magic!


End file.
